Sorpresa en año nuevo
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Alya y Nino se reúnen a comer con Adrien y Marinette por año nuevo. Quien cocino no sería la única sorpresa que tendrían.


En la gran mesa, ya estaban puestos los platos como los cubiertos y la comida que se iba a comer esa noche. Todo estaba elegantemente servido. Adrien y Marinette estaban esperando a sus invitados y mejores amigos.

El timbre sonó y Marinette abrió.

Sonrió dulcemente y saludo a sus invitados.

—Pasen, pasen... llegaron justo a tiempo, la comida está servida.

Alya miró reprochamente a su esposo.

—Nino, viste llegamos tarde... —miró a Marinette— Lo siento quería ayudarte a preparar la cena.

—No importa, denme sus abrigos —le dijo tomándolos y colgándolos en el pechero— Siéntense se va a enfriar.

Ellos lo hicieron y vieron la deliciosa comida que se manifestaba en sus ojos.

A Nino se le hacía baba en su boca.

—Tu comida es un deleite para mis ojos —le dijo a Marinette.

Alya carraspeó.

—Cariño, tu comida también es deliciosa —dijo a su esposa— Pero la de Marinette...

—Gracias...

Agradeció, dirigiéndose a la mesa y sentándose como sus invitados.

—Pero yo no cocine...

Los dos tragaron saliva. Al segundo el "chef" entró en la sala. Adrien Agreste se había terminando de limpiarse luego de quedar manchado al esforzarse en terminar de hacer la cena.

—¡Hola! —saludo— Gracias por esperarme —añadió— Se ve delicioso, no lo creen...

Los invitados seguían fijos mirando al rubio.

—¿Qué pasa? Aún sigo manchado.

Ellos negaron con la cabeza.

—¡Qué bien! —Sonriendo— Coman.

—Esto... yo estoy lleno, sabes... —rascándose su mentón— comí algo antes de venir y...

—¿Eh?

—Sí, yo estoy a dieta... —empezó Alya.

—¿Desde cuándo? —agregó Nino, incrédulo.

—Me estoy cuidando. No puedo comer algo que me dañe el estómago.

—Ah, si tu gastritis, pero igual tampoco mientras descaradamente que estas a dieta.

—¿Y vos desde cuando estas lleno? ¡En el auto venias diciendo que estabas muerto de hambre y no esperabas la hora para comer la comida que preparo Marinette!

—Sí, Marinette, no de Adrien...

El susodicho lo miró pasmado.

—Sin ofender, amigo.

—Sí, claro que no me ofende.

¡Si lo ofendía! ¡Se había pasado horas haciendo este festín! ¡Que la otra vez haya intoxicado a sus amigos y novia, no significaba que otra vez vuelva a pasar! ¡Esta vez hasta se veía comestible!

—Hey, no sean así... ¡Esta vez se ve rico! y Adrien se esforzó mucho —dijo Marinette.

Los ojos de Adrien brillaron ante las palabras amables que pronunciaba.

Ella para confirmar su punto, ella misma fue la que probó su comida. Masticó y tragó siempre con una sonrisa.

—¿Esta rico?

Ella asintió, tomando un poco de su copa.

Nino, probó más confiado y lo escupió en una servilleta al poco tiempo.

—¡Esta horrible! ¡No deberías haber mentido, Marinette!

—No quería hacerlo sentir mal.

—¡Me están sintiendo sentir mal! —Objetó Adrien ya no soportando su discusión— ¡Y de seguro esto no esta tan mal! ¡Ustedes tienen unos estándares muy altos!

Lo probó.

—¿Y?

Todos mirándolo.

Lo tragó por no escupirlo.

—Chicos...—inició— Si quieren pueden pedir pizza.

Sin mirar a ninguno. Todos festejaron en su interior.

 **...**

Al final terminaron comiendo pizza. Una deliciosa y riquísima pizza.

—¿No tomas? —preguntó Adrien ofreciéndole una lata de cerveza, a Alya.

—Voy a manejar.

—Puedes quedarte a dormir. Solo un sorbo.

—Deja de incitar, tiene gastritis —añadió Marinette— Que tu estés borracho no signifique que lo demás deban estarlo.

—No estoy borracho.

—Viejo, si no lo estás... ¿Por qué estas acariciando mi mejilla?

 **...**

—Faltan un minuto para año nuevo —espetó Alya.

—¿Un minuto? —Repitió Nino— Voy a sacar los fuegos artificiales —dijo y se marchó.

—¿Cuáles son tus deseos para este año? —le preguntó a su amiga, cuando su esposo se fue.

Ella se sonrojo mientras miraba a su novio, quien estaba durmiendo en su regazo y ella le acariciaba tiernamente su cabeza.

—No digas más, este lento ya debería pedirte matrimonio o haberte hecho tres hijos.

—¡Alya!

—Estoy bromeando. Pero si no se apura, mis hijos no van a tener con quien jugar —dijo— ¡Ya despiértalo se va a perder los fuegos artificiales!

Le comentó, mientras levantándose y poniendo la cuenta regresiva en su celular.

 **...**

Los individuos se encontraban afuera. Nino estaba escuchando la cuenta regresiva por parte de Alya mientras estaba junto a los fuegos artificiales esperando por prenderlos.

...diez...

...nueve...

...ocho...

—Ah... si Adrien, ¿Cuál es tu deseo para año nuevo? —preguntó Marinette. (...siete...seis...)

El individuo figuró pensar. (...cinco...)

—Lo que My Princess anhele, mi deseo es hacerte feliz, ya sea casándonos o haciéndote tres hijos. (...cuatro...tres...)

Ella se ruborizo. (...dos...uno...)

—¡Escuchaste! —Exclamó— ¡No estabas dormido! (—¡Feliz año nuevo! —exclamó Alya.)

 **...**

Nino prendió el fuego artificial y se unió con los tres que explotaban hermosamente por el cielo. Todos los individuos miraron hacia arriba.

—Por cierto, Alya ¿Cuál es tu deseo para año nuevo? —preguntó Marinette para dejar de olvidar un momento la conversación con su novio.

Ella miró a Nino que acababa de prender otro fuego artificial.

—Umm... Que mi hijo nazca sano —tocando su vientre.

Marinette la miró sorprendida, Adrien también.

—¿Estas embarazada? —dijo este ultimó, percatándose.

—Alya ¿Desde cuándo? —agregó Marinette.

Nino, giró su cuello bruscamente hacia su novia.

—¿Queee? —Articuló— ¿No era gastritis?

Alya únicamente siguió sonriendo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año ya había empezado con sorpresas._

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Con esto ya nos no leeremos más, a lo que se refiere por el año 2018.**

 **Uff... sí que paso rápido. (El año)**

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado! No sé si Adrien sabe cocinar o no (pero admitámoslo está muy consentido) y no puede ser tan perfecto ¿O sí? 7u7**

 **¡Les deseo un feliz y hermoso año nuevo! ¡Y que si hay sorpresas que sean agradables!**

 **No iba a publicar algo relacionado con el año nuevo, pero heme aqui XD**

 **PD: Dejo esos drabbles extraños (?) que ya escribí para el año que viene =D**

 **Bye Bye**

 **¡Nos leemos en 2019!**


End file.
